Many beverages have scents that are pleasing to smell and significantly contribute to the flavor of the beverage. Frequently, these beverages are served hot, or consumed while travelling. As a result, it is increasingly popular to consume these beverages via a lidded beverage container. However, many of these lids limit the consumer's ability to smell their beverage while drinking it, limiting the consumer's enjoyment of the beverage.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new beverage lid apparatuses for directing the scent of a beverage to a user.